L'arène pour la liberté
by D. C. Jack
Summary: Bienvenue à Rome, en l'an 62. Parmi le faste et les plaisirs des romains, rien n'équivaut les jeux du cirque. Katniss, arrêtée avec sa soeur Prima à cause des croyances de ses parents, cherche à retrouver sa liberté. Et plutôt que d'être une simple esclave, elle choisit de prendre les armes dans l'arène et de devenir gladiatrice. Mais c'était sans compter sur le général Nevius...
1. Prologue

**Résumé : **Bienvenue à Rome, en l'an 62. Parmi le faste et les plaisirs des romains, rien n'équivaut les jeux du cirque. Katniss, pour obtenir la liberatio et sauver Prima de leur vie d'esclavage, prend les armes et devient l'une des premières femmes gladiateurs, mais c'était sans compter sur la perfidie du général Nevius...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les relations qu'ils entretiennent (pour la plupart) appartiennent à Suzanne Colins. Le reste appartient à l'histoire et, possiblement, aux historiens (puis un peu à moi aussi...)

_**Note** : Bienvenue dans ma version de l'histoire de Katniss. Comme je n'arrêtais pas de lire partout que l'auteur de HG avait été inspirée par l'histoire antique, voilà que surgit dans ma tête une petite transposition._

_Les chapitres seront moins longs que pour la version des HG que j'écris actuellement et seront certainement (chui pas sûre sûre encore x) ) en plusieurs POV, c'est a dire, au moins 4 (je pense à Katniss, Prim, Peeta et Gale, peut-être Seneca ou Snow pour avoir une vision des deux côtés)_

_Tout d'abord, une mise au point sur les caractères dont j'ai, pour la plupart, romanisé le nom : Déjà, Everdeen devient Evedinus et Mellark, Mellarca. Katniss (inchangé), Peeta (inchangé) Prima (Primrose) Gallinus (Gale) Cato (inchangé) Clovia (Clove), Ruve (Rue) Seneca Cranus (Seneca Crane) et enfin Nevius (pour Snow, puisque neige est Neve en italien x) )_

_D'autres personnages pourront se rajouter au fur et à mesure._

(un petit lexique sera présent en fin de chapitre pour éclairer les termes "romains", "antiques")

* * *

**L'arène pour la liberté**

_Prologue _

**Katniss**

An 62

J'avais seulement quinze ans lorsque j'ai tout perdu. A cet âge, j'étais déjà largement considérée comme une femme, j'aurais dû être mariée et même avoir déjà enfanté. Mais je n'étais qu'une gamine protégée corps et âme par son père.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'étais partie laver nos linges au bord de la rivière, car papa avait décidé de ne pas vivre dans la cité malgré son rôle au sein du sénat de notre oppidum.

Gallinus, mon ami d'enfance, m'avait accompagnée et me rapportait des ragots qu'il avait entendu dans toute la Gaule, puisque son père était marchand itinérant.

- Ils cherchent les villas isolées et récupèrent les esclaves, les denrées, ils prennent tout sur leur passage ! Pas plus tard qu'hier, ils s'en sont pris aux Mellarca !

J'avais secoué la tête, incapable de le croire. Mon père était citoyen romain, ils ne pouvaient rien nous faire.

- C'est d'après l'ordre du nouvel empereur, Néron, ils cherchent tous les faux-croyants.

- « Faux-croyants », lui avais-je dit, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Mon père a acquis l'ordre de citoyen romain il y a un an.

- Vous êtes chrétiens.

Une lame d'angoisse m'avait traversé l'estomac. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Sans relever sa remarque, j'avais mis le linge lavé dans ma panière avant de rentrer à la villa. C'était le travail des esclaves, mais j'aimais m'aventurer seule dans la forêt, être libre de faire ce que je voulais, de penser, d'agir, d'être, de parler. Tout ce que mon statut de femme me refusait chez moi.

J'avais alors découvert les soldats devant la porte. J'avais vu ma mère agenouillée sur le sol, Prima à ses côtés. J'avais vu nos esclaves enchaînés, des maillons de fer les reliant de cous en cous, debout en arrière. Et j'avais vu notre père traîné sur le sol par deux soldats romains, un troisième soldat ramenant avec lui le chapelet de ma mère et le portrait de terre cuite représentant Jésus-Christ de mon père.

Un général, reconnaissable à ses nombreuses décorations s'était alors approché, il était déjà vieux, plus de la trentaine sûrement.

- Gaïus Evedinus, s'était-il exclamé. Vous êtes un hérétique et vous vénérez un faux Dieu. De plus, vous ne respectez pas le culte impérial. Ces deux fautes sont passibles de la peine de mort.

A cet instant, j'avais hésité à m'enfuir, prendre mes jambes à mon cou et me réfugier chez Gallinus. Mais Prima, agenouillée sur la terre, la tête penchée vers le sol, était tout ce que je ne pouvais pas laisser.

- Acceptez-vous de renier votre faux-dieu et d'embrasser le culte impérial ainsi que la vénération du panthéon romain ?

Mon père avait secoué la tête, négativement. Incapable de rejeter ses croyances, de renier ce qu'il considérait comme divin, préférant mourir comme un martyr.

- Moi, Général Nevius, représentant de Rome, je vous condamne à mort.

Et je n'avais pu retenir un cri en voyant sa tête rouler sur le sol avant de me jeter sur ma sœur pour qu'elle ne la regarde pas.

- Emmenez-moi ces trois là.

* * *

**_petit lexique_**

_Oppidum : cité gauloise_

_Sénat gaulois : chaque Oppidum possède un sénat qui détermine les lois, leur exécution, etc._

_Citoyen romain : après la conquête de la Gaule de -58 à -51 av JC, les élites gauloises et notamment les magistrats peuvent obtenir la citoyenneté romaine. C'est le cas du père de Katniss_

_Culte impérial : Culte à la limite de la vénération (comme un dieu) devant être rendu à l'Empereur romain (ici, Néron)_

* * *

_Je tiens d'abord à préciser que cette histoire ne sera pas un délire religieux, c'était juste la raison trouvée pour faire de Katniss une esclave et bientôt gladiatrice… J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, c'est un peu une expérience pour moi… alors je vous en serez très très reconnaissante si vous laissiez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous êtes un peu perdu, si l'idée vous semble intéressante, s'il y a des choses que vous voulez voir ou autre… voilà, avec le plaisir de bientôt vous retrouver :)_


	2. 1er chapitre - d'Os et de Sang

_Note : Tout d'abord, je souhaite vous remercier d'avoir lu mon prologue, je tiens également à vous dire merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas et que cette suite sera à la hauteur =) _

_Bon, pour être cohérent, je tiens à rappeler que Snow (Nevius) n'a pas 70 ans, tous les cheveux blancs, etc, que l'on peut imaginer dans les livres ou voir dans les films. Pour le coup, il a environ 40 ans (ouais à l'époque si a 70 ans t'es pas mort... t'en es pas loin. Puis le rang d'édile c'est assez tôt dans la carrière donc voilà quoi x) ) alors imaginez un homme charismatique, les cheveux bruns mais grisonnants et des yeux bleus très clair, sans barbe. (ou imaginez le comme vous le voulez, en fait xD)_

* * *

**1er chapitre : D'os et de sang.**

Une semaine est passée depuis que les soldats sont venus nous arrêter. Une semaine depuis que mon père a été décapité sous nos yeux. Maman n'arrête pas de pleurer, elle ne touche même pas aux galettes rassies et aux miches de pain brûlées que nos tortionnaires ont « la bonté » de jeter à nos pieds.

Au fil des jours, nous avons rejoint trois autres convois et nous sommes désormais une bonne trentaine de prisonniers chrétiens. Prima me demande tous les jours ce qui va nous arriver mais je suis sans réponse. Gallinus m'a parlé de croyants jetés dans des arènes pleines de bêtes affamées et dévorés sous les yeux d'une foule complice de cette barbarie. Je préfère ne rien lui dire, après tout, nous sommes des nobles gaulois et je n'ai pas la ferveur religieuse de mon père : je rejetterai son Dieu si cela peut sauver nos vies.

Nous arrivons dans une sorte de camp romain le soir du sixième jour. Dans les tranchées, occupés à agrandir la colonie, des hommes – sans doute esclaves – à la peau sale et aux visages tuméfiés, nous regardent sans nous lâcher des yeux. Je dissimule Prima derrière moi : je ferai tout pour la protéger de ces chiens en rut.

Notre charrette s'arrête à l'intérieur du camp et les soldats nous en font sortir. Autour de moi, d'autres prisonniers sont exténués, les os saillants et la chair à vif : nous pouvons nous estimer heureuses de faire partie de l'élite, cela nous a assuré une place assise tout au long du chemin. Prima, ma mère et moi sommes rassemblés au centre de la fortification, tandis que les pauvres sont emmenés à l'extérieur afin d'être parqués comme des bêtes. Nous sommes une dizaine. Je remarque Peeta Mellarca, qui faisait partie de mon oppidum. Il n'a, lui aussi, que sa mère avec lui. Il me lance un regard plein de tristesse. Je détourne la tête : je dois m'occuper de Prima, de moi et de maman, accessoirement. J'aimerais qu'elle soit plus forte que ça, pour ma sœur, pour moi.

Je reste debout sans sourciller malgré le poids de la fatigue, malgré la faim qui me ronge l'estomac, malgré la haine et la tristesse qui se mélangent au souvenir de mon père gravé à l'intérieur de mes paupières. Maman pleure encore et j'entends des soldats se moquer d'elle, des farces scabreuses fusent de toutes parts « Elle pleure peut-être parce qu'elle sait ce qu'on lui réserve ce soir ? ». J'essaie de ne pas écouter mais un frisson désagréable me parcourt l'échine.

J'ai toujours été protégée dans le cocon confortable de notre villa, sous la protection de mon père, bercé par son affection et son amour. J'ai toujours été hors de tout danger, préservée de la rudesse de la vie et de la convoitise des hommes.

J'ai soudain peur, peur pour ma mère, peur pour Prima, peur pour moi. Nous sommes désormais à la merci de ces soldats, sans rien pour nous cacher d'eux, sans personne pour nous protéger. Si mon père était citoyen, nous sommes des femmes : nous ne sommes rien.

Le général Nevius sort de la grande tente à la teinte rouge vive et s'approche de nous. Il fait le tour de son banc de prisonniers en nous dévisageant comme on jauge des bêtes aux marchés. Lorsqu'il s'approche de moi, je ne le regarde pas. Je garde le menton haut, les yeux rivés droit devant moi et l'air fier dont j'ai hérité de mon père. Ma main, elle, reste étroitement emmêlées avec celle de Prima.

Le général s'arrête juste devant moi, sans doute n'aime-t-il pas qu'on ne se plie pas devant lui.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Je plante afin mes yeux dans les siens.

- Katniss Everinus, je lui réponds.

Il hoche imperceptiblement la tête et continue son inspection sans dire un mot.

- Je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Agenouillez-vous devant moi si vous acceptez de vous soumettre à l'Empereur et de rejeter votre fausse foi.

Ma mère est la première à obéir, tachant sa tunique blanche dans la boue du campement. Bien vite, tout le monde la suit et je suis bientôt la seule encore debout. La soumission m'irrite, elle crispe mes muscles et serre mes poings. Tout autant que l'injustice. Il n'y a que mon ego qui me retienne de me jeter par terre. Et c'est la main de Prima qui me rappelle à la gravité de la réalité. Je m'assieds finalement avec tous les autres devant l'œil scrutateur du général.

- Bien, en vertu de votre rang, une tente vous a été attribuée, vous y resterez jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Je ne comprends pas. On a renié notre foi, qu'attendent-ils de plus ? Pourquoi ne nous renvoie-t-il pas chez nous ? Un vieillard proteste et l'un des soldats lui assène un coup de bâton sur le dos dans une plainte qui me fait mal au cœur.

- Vous, suivez-moi, nous ordonne un soldat que j'imagine haut gradé.

- Toi, viens avec moi.

Je tourne la tête vers le général en entendant sa voix et vois son doigt pointé vers moi. Un sourire suffisant s'affiche sur ses lèvres fines. Il aurait pu être beau si chaque infime partie de mon corps ne me répugnait pas à simplement le voir, si toute mon âme ne voulait pas l'étriper pour avoir tuer mon père.

- Non, je lance, catégorique.

- Non ?

- Non.

N'acceptant pas ma réponse, il me saisit par le bras, enfonçant ses doigts calleux dans ma peau diaphane. J'essaie de me dégager, en vain. Prima m'appelle et tente de me suivre tandis que le général me tire avec lui, mais je lui fais signe de se taire. Nevius m'entraîne dans sa tente sous les yeux étonnés de ses soldats. Une fois les tentures de velours rouge passées, il me jette sur la terre.

- Que me veux-tu ?

Je me relève et plante mes yeux dans les siens, pleine de défis. Il est hors de question que je devienne le jouet d'un homme, son passe-temps et son loisir. Encore moins pour cet homme-là. Il s'approche de moi et saisit ma mâchoire entre son pouce et son index droits. Une odeur de rose m'assaillit.

- Tu crois pouvoir me résister ?

Je veux vivre mais pas au point de me salir, de me perdre et de me tuer à l'intérieur. Je lui crache au visage et il me gifle violemment au point que j'en tombe par terre. Je me tiens la joue avec l'une de mes paumes, sentant le goût ferreux du sang dans ma bouche.

Il s'accroupit à côté de mon visage et me force à le regarder.

- Tu as de la chance, je ne suis pas de ceux qui prennent pas la force. Mais tu céderas ma petite Katniss, tu céderas.

- Maintenant, rejoins les autres.

Sans attendre, je me relève et sors d'un pas précipité pour rejoindre ma famille.

Une fois dans la tente, je retrouve Prima avec soulagement, assise sur une sorte de drap, en train de discuter avec Peeta qui lui montre quelque chose avec ses mains.

- Pousse-toi, je lui lance.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire gêné tandis qu'il se lève et s'éloigne. Les jambes encore pantelante, je m'assieds à la place qu'il occupait.

- Pourquoi tu es méchante avec lui ? me demande Prima.

Je replace affectueusement des mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles. Elle ne voit le mal nul part, elle ne comprend pas dans quelle situation nous sommes. Elle approche sa main de ma joue sans la toucher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien de grave, j'ai trébuché.

- Pourquoi il t'a emmené avec lui ?

- Pour rien.

Je me tais et elle n'insiste pas.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu, je lui conseille en me levant pour lui laisser toute la place sur le drap. Je m'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle s'allonge sur le côté sans me répondre et se recroqueville sur elle-même. J'aimerais pouvoir la protéger de tout, elle est si gentille, si fragile, si naïve, si innocente. Toute la frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire me ronge de part en part, je me sens prisonnière, tout comme elle l'est.

Je m'approche des autres nobles et reconnaît Plutarque Hevennis, l'un des plus anciens et notables membres du sénat dont faisait partie mon père. Il discute avec d'autres hommes que je ne connais pas, et j'essaie de m'avancer sans faire de bruits pour entendre de quoi ils parlent.

- On ne peut pas rester ici, dit l'un.

- Si on fait quoique ce soit, on va se faire tuer, tu comprends ? Proteste un autre.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, s'exclame la voix de Plutarque, c'est qu'ils nous aient amené ici. Pourquoi ne pas nous faire rejeter notre foi chez nous ? Je ne comprends pas, rien n'est logique.

- Il faut qu'on parte, par tous les moyens, tonne une voix rauque.

- Je suis d'accord.

Cette dernière voix est féminine. Je relève les yeux et vois qu'il s'agit de la mère de Peeta. Je reste sans bouger et les entends planifier l'évasion, point par point. Si je le pouvais, je sortirais tout droit de la tente et je partirais en courant sans me retourner. Mais c'est impossible, pas toute seule. Je regarde Prima qui semble avoir réussi à s'endormir. Je ne peux pas la laisser ici, certainement pas avec notre mère. Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester non plus. Prenant mon courage à demain, je m'approche clairement du groupe complotant et m'exclame :

- Je veux vous aider.

_Fin du chapitre_

_N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, vos attentes, vos critiques, par review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) (et quand c'est négatif, ça a le mérite d'être constructif ^^)_


End file.
